


Ophelia at the Donmar

by tinacita



Series: tom and marie [15]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Marie attend a special Halloween party :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ophelia at the Donmar

**Author's Note:**

> this week's ttt submission ...
> 
> THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! to the lovely dina :) for helping me with this :D

I couldn’t believe that I was actually doing this. I hated going to these kinds of things, and even though I was with Tom, I still didn’t feel that comfortable.

I will admit, though, I was a little excited about, but only about seeing the theatre.

As I glanced over at Tom, I smiled, remembering the conversation that found me here …

_We were in his library; I was reading while he was working on something._

_“Angel?” he asked._

_“_ _Yes?”_

_“I just realized something,” he continued._

_“Yes?”_

_“I know you love Shakespeare, but I don’t know what your favorite is,” he stated._

_I looked up at him, curious as to why he was suddenly so interested in my preferences where the bard was concerned._

_“Well, I like a lot of his work, but my first favorite was Hamlet,” I replied. _

_“Hmmm … that’s interesting,” he said._

_“Why?”_

_He smiled at me, making my heart flutter._

_“You are such a romantic, and a ballet aficionado, that I thought you’d prefer Romeo & Juliet,” he answered. _

_I chuckled. “Well, let’s be honest. Shakespeare isn’t known for creating a lot of happy, nurturing love stories. And those 2 are exceptionally tragic.”_

_“As are Hamlet and Ophelia,” he countered._

_“True, but I just like the story. And, there are some that I still haven’t read. But I want to know if why you’re inquiring.”_

_He sighed, and walked over to join me on the small leather sofa._

_“There’s Halloween party Friday evening at the Donmar, and we’ve been invited. The theme is Shakespeare, and I thought we could go as your favorite couple,” he said, taking my hand in his._

_Apparently, my lack of an immediate response concerned him._

_“Angel? What’s wrong?” he asked._

_“I won’t know anyone, and I don’t particularly care much for Halloween …”_

_He tilted my chin up so we were looking at each other._

_“Marie, I will not force you to do this, but you should know they asked me specifically to bring you. They want to meet you,” he said softly. “Plus, I can give you a special tour of the theatre,” he continued, grinning._

_Between the puppy eyes and the promise of a tour of the Donmar, I couldn’t resist._

_As he pulled me into his arms, he whispered, “I love you so much Marie. I will make this a Halloween to remember …”_

We pulled up to the theatre, a valet waiting to park Tom’s Jaguar. He helped me out the car, and led me to the door.

Before we entered, he stopped us. He kissed me tenderly, and said, “If at any point you want to leave, just say the word and we’ll go.”

I nodded, and smiled as he held the door open for me. Another attendant took our coats, and Tom led me past the box office.

As we continued to the theatre, I stopped to look at the photos on the wall. They were scenes from some of the performances here. I smiled as I saw my beloved as Coriolanus.

Tom then escorted me into the theatre.

I stood in awe as I looked around the unique space. It had a conventional stage, as well as the ability to do performances in the round. The seating also lent itself to a variety of options, and tonight, it was set up to accommodate the party.

The whole theatre had been transformed into a weird amalgamation of spooky Shakespearean forest.

It was so fascinating that I never even noticed 2 of Tom’s co-stars approach us.

“Tom! So good to see you! And you must be Marie!” Hadley said.

I was still examining all the details of the theatre when I heard Tom laughing. It was then that I snapped out of my stupor and saw the other 2 men regarding me.

I blushed, lowering my head, and promptly felt Tom’s arms around me.

“Angel, this is Hadley and Mark. Gentlemen, may I introduce you to my lovely Marie,” he said lovingly.

Hadley pulled me into a big hug, laughing. “It’s nice to finally meet you. And no worries, we were all a bit stunned when we stepped in here the first time!”

I smiled as Mark shook my hand. “Welcome. We’ll chat later. I need to see some things.”

The three of us talked for a bit before we joined by another of Tom’s colleagues.

“Birgitte! How lovely to see you!” Tom said embracing her.

“And you must be Marie! We’ve been dying to meet you. I’m stealing her for a bit. The others want to meet her,” she said.

She grabbed me hand and led me off to the far side of the stage.

“My dear! How lovely you look! I’m Deborah, and this is Rochenda. We’re so very pleased to meet you!” I smiled, still a bit overwhelmed.

“That dress is amazing!” Rochenda commented.

I had to admit, I really did like my costume, and it was fairly different from the others.

For me, as Ophelia, Tom had chosen a pale blue dress, with a fitted waist and long, voluminous sleeves. It had ivory embroidered accents, and I had small crown of flowers in my hair.

Tom was clad in black, with traditional style breeches, and a quilted tunic, sword included! He looked quite dashing as the Danish prince.

Deborah appeared to be Gertrude, from Hamlet, and Birgitte was Beatrice from Much Ado about Nothing. I really couldn’t tell who Rochenda was.

The three women were exceedingly friendly, all of them telling me stories about Tom during their run of Coriolanus. Soon enough we were laughing, and I was thoroughly enjoying myself.

Tom and Hadley eventually joined us, with a waiter following them, bringing all sorts of hors d’oeuvres and drinks.

After the others had regaled me with yet more stories of Tom and completely embarrassed him, Tom took my hand and started my private tour of the theatre.

It truly was magnificent. He showed me all sorts of cool things: the rehearsal rooms, the trap door in the stage, the sound and lighting booths. I was captivated by all of it.

With the train of my gown in hand, he led me downstairs to the dressing rooms. Even down below there were some marvelous treasures for me to discover.

We stopped at one particular door.

“Is there something about this room?” I asked.

Tom merely smiled and ushered me inside. I turned as I heard the lock catch.

“Tom?”

“This was my dressing room. I have some very fond memories of this place. And now, I’m going to create a new one … with you …” he said softly.

Seeing that look in his eyes, I shook my head.

“No, Tom, we can’t! Everyone is upstairs. They’ll be expecting us back!”

He sauntered over to me, resting his hands on my shoulders, and whispered in my ear, “I think the lady doth protest too much.”

Gently pushing against his chest, I tried again to refuse. “Tom …”

He then grabbed me and set me on the table.

Within moments, his hands were endeavoring to find their way under my gown.

“Bloody costume …” he murmured as he struggled.

I couldn’t help but giggle. “You picked it out … _my prince_.”

That stopped him cold, and he growled, redoubling his efforts to hike up my gown. After some effort, he reached his desired destination.

He tucked the gown up on the sides and make quick work of his breeches. He pulled me closer to him, and slowly slid into me, moaning into my neck.

“Tom …” I groaned quietly.

We kissed as he slowly thrusted in and out, my warmth enveloping his increasing hard length. My head dropped back against the mirror as he increased his pace, our pleasure beginning to overtake us.

“Marie,” he grunted as we were both so close.

He gripped my hips and pulled me even closer, his lips on my bare neck.

“Tom!” I cried as my orgasm hit, that wonderful sensation spreading through me. All he needed was one more thrust before he came as well, his own release extending the warmth I already felt.

We collapsed into each other, breathing heavily, relishing the intimacy.

“I love you so much Marie,” he panted against my neck.

“I love you too, Tom.”

He fixed himself first, and then assisted me in putting myself back together. All things considered, we didn’t look too disheveled.

“Are you ready?” he asked, gently kissing my cheek.

I smiled. “I think so. But what are going to say if anyone asks why we were gone so long?”

Grinning, he laughed.

“Ehehehehe … no worries, angel. They all saw how intrigued you were by the theatre. We just took out time on your private tour.”

Before leaving his dressing room, I pulled him into a passionate kiss.

“Thank you.”

“For what Angel?”

“For making this the most memorable Halloween ever …”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
